Hang in there
by MarenMary93
Summary: On a mission, Leonard gets shot. His life hangs in a balance and Sara worries. Will he make it?
1. The hit

**So... I just wanted to write a quick H/C story... Hope you enjoy it.**

Sara watched in horror as Leonard fell over backwards. A rose of red had started forming at his left shoulder even before he hit the ground. Her heart nearly stopped.

"Snart!" she yelled out as she sprinted over, forgetting everything about bullets flying all around them.

She fell to her knees next to him, and started ripping away on his layers of clothing. Two inches below his collarbone she found a wound gushing out blood.

She pressed directly down at the wound with her left hand, and slid her right hand under the back of his shoulder to search for an exit wound. She was pleased when her hand came back clean, with no more blood on it than before.

"Stay with me, Crook. Don't you dare leave me!" she threatened the unconscious man.

Behind her the rest of the team were fighting violently. Mick was frying enemies, Kendra stooped down and pulled people high up in the air only to drop them to the ground. Jax and Stein, as Firestorm, were also frying the bad guys. Rip was simply shooting them, and Ray was held up back at the Waverider due to a recent injury.

Sara felt emotions build up in her. Fear and love tumbled around in her heart as she tried to slow the bleeding.

"Don't you dare to die on me!" Tears were streaming down her face as she yelled orders at the motionless man.

She pressed down harder on the wound and hoped it would be enough.

LOTLOTLOT

Minutes passed and the fight died down behind her. They were winning.

Just after the last shot rang behind them, Leonard's eyes fluttered open. His eyes were hazed and he was far from coherent, but he was awake.

He groaned and reached towards the wound near his left shoulder. He had a firm grimace planted on his face, it spoke volumes about the sheer pain he was in.

"Easy tiger… You're going to be alright!" Sara tried to calm her fiancé. But the pain was too bad for the words to comfort him.

A single tear rolled down the side of his face, and his blurred eyes found hers.

"It hurts…"

The weak and simple statement nearly broke her heart into a billion little pieces.

"I know… Just hang on. Gideon will fix you!"

He tried to nod, but it didn't sit too well with his injured shoulder. He grimaced and let himself go limp against the ground.

"You stay with me! Don't you dare pass out again!"

"Relax, darling…" Len's right hand found Sara's… "I won't…"

LOTLOTLOT

Sara and Mick stayed with Len, as the rest of the team brought the Waverider over to them. They all agreed it would be best to keep Len as stationary as possible.

Mick were the one most visibly shaken by the whole event. He sat beside Leonard, he had his knees pulled up to his chin and literarily rocked back and forth. The actual way you see in cartoons…

"Goin' to be fine, Mick…" Len slurred his best friend. It could have been convincing with a little less blood on his clothes, and a lot less pain etched into his features.

"Relax…" Sara prompted, "The team will be here soon… Just relax…"

Sara's heart dropped when Mick let out a sob. She looked up and saw tears covering the bigger man's cheeks. Her heart ached for him too…

 **Yeah... Well...**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I might post another chapter and make this into a two-shot...**


	2. Stretcher

**Hello...**

 **I wrote another part for this one... Hope you enjoy it!**

The team arrived with a first aid kit for Leonard's shoulder, and a stretcher to move him.

He winced as Sara let go of his wound to pack it with gauze. He reached shakily towards the shoulder, it was a fireball of pain. Hot burning pain, from deep, deep inside his shoulder.

"Hold still!" Rip growled towards the hurt team member. Len's only reply was to growl back at him.

Sara managed to put almost five full packets of gauze into the gunshot wound, before it was full. She did the dressing with tears in her eyes. It was long since she had been this shaken by any event. She felt it in her soul as well as in every fiber of her being…

"Let's get him on the stretcher!" Rip Hunter ordered as he got himself ready to assist in helping Leonard onto the stretcher.

"You're soon gonna be back on ship, bud…" Jax tried to offer some comforting words as he grabbed a hold under Len's knees.

Sara had a grip around Leo's hips. Ray and Rip cared for one shoulder each, and Stein guided Leonard's feet onto the stretcher.

Kendra stood a few feet away with her back turned to the team. This had suddenly reminded her too much of Carter, and she couldn't bear watching Len hang in the balance. She wasn't even sure how bad it was, but it was bad enough to freak her out…

A chill went down her spine as Len let out a blood-curdling scream while he was lifted on to the green stretcher.

Len dug his fingers into his pec, nearby the wound. He grimaced and gritted his teeth… It was like his shoulder was being turned inside out, in the most painful way.

His breathing had gotten more and more ragged over the past minutes, he was pale and his forehead had turned clammy. Actually, most of him was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"He's lost a lot of blood!" Martin stated with a worried tone.

"Better get him on board then…" Jax added.

"We lift him on Ray's count…" Rip said as he pulled away from the wounded man. "I'll keep the doors open and get Gideon to set up what we'll need for Mr. Snart's surgery.

"Ready to lift on three?" Ray asked and looked between the three other carriers. He was pleased to see the others nod. "Okay… One, Two… Three!"

They lifted the injured man, and he cried out in pain. Every sudden move carved into his shoulder. The agony was real!

"Relax..." Mick whispered, as much to himself as to Leonard. "You'll be fine…"

 **Sooo... Lots of pain and a bit of angst...**

 **Hope you enjoyed...**


	3. Scars

**Hey there... Just a little update for you...  
Geeze, I've been active with the writing today... Haven't gotten anything else done though...**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Mick paced the hall as Len was under for surgery. He knew Snart had survived a lot during his years as a criminal, but he never knew when that luck would run out.

He cracked his knuckles, a sign of stress. His stomach turned, he was so stressed out right now that he became nauseous.

He paced faster.

He heard the beeping of monitors from inside the med bay. It was beeping steadily, but he knew all too well how quickly that could change. That was how his older brother had died, about two years after their parents' fatal car accident.

He shook with fear… He couldn't lose another brother. Not like this, not the same way…

LOTLOTLOT

Rip watched as Gideon's instruments worked quickly. Right now, the machine was busy digging out the bullet of his shoulder. It only took a few seconds to locate it and pull it out.

The hard part seemed to be stopping the bleed. But within a five minute span, the wound had stopped bleeding profoundly.

"How is he doing, Gideon?"

"83% chance of full recovery." the AI stated.

"And his chance of survival? You know… Worst case scenario…"

"94%"

"6% chance he doesn't make it?" Rip asked, his voice a little more shaky than the liked.

"That won't happen…" the AI did its best to calm the captain down. "We both know Mr. Snart won't let that happen."

"I hope you're right Gideon…"

"Just wait and see, Captain Hunter…"

LOTLOTLOT

Sara kicked the bag, and gave it a few quick jabs. It was her way to blow off some steam.

Sweat covered her fit body, and clung to her sports bra and shorts. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail.

She punched the bag repeatedly, and delivered a high roundhouse kick.

"Sara… I would advise you to go take a shower…" the AI came over the radio, "Mr. Snart it almost done with his surgery, if you shower now… You'll be there when he comes out of surgery."

"Thanks Gideon!" she answered and finished off with a hardcore combination.

LOTLOTLOT

He looked so fragile where he laid. A big, clumpy, bandage on his shoulder, and a sling securing his arm.

He was still out of it, but he was breathing… Slow and steady, a comforting rhythm.

She gripped his uninjured hand, and gave it a soft squeeze. She continued to hold his hand, and after ten more minutes she felt him squeeze back.

It was weak, he barely had the force to squeeze her hand.

She blinked away a few tears, and wiped them away before Len could open his eyes and see her cry.

A few more minutes passed, and Leonard was able to get his eyelids up to half-mast.

"Hey… Beautiful…" he slurred, still more than a little fazed by the drugs.

Sara let out a short laugh, "Nah… You're the pretty one…"

He smiled, and tried to get a better look over his body. He was still unable to feel anything, and he couldn't remember exactly what had happened. But the sight of the med bay told him something had happened. Especially from his point of view, after all he was in the bed.

He saw the big white bandage, and the sling.

He furrowed his brows as he focused harder on the thick bandage.

"What…?" he croaked out, his voice was a little off.

"You got shot on out last mission." Sara answered him, "You lost a lot of blood, the bullet also shattered something inside your shoulder…"

"Collar bone and scapula…" Gideon informed.

"Ouch…"

"Are you hurting?"

Len lazily shook his head, "No… But it's going to hurt when these meds wear off…"

Sara smiled, "You're probably right…"

"It'll be a bitch while it heals… Won't it?"

"Probably…" Sara agreed as she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

He looked back down at his injured shoulder. "Shot, huh…?"

Sara nodded again.

"Hopefully you won't hate the scar…"

"I won't… I love you. Remember?"

"I love you too…" he smiled.

"Besides, I once heard chicks dig scars… **"**

"Is that true?"

"True enough…" she smiled and stood up to kiss his forehead.

"I love you, darling…"

"I know that… And I love you too…"

 **Okay... Hope you enjoyed... Bye for now...**


End file.
